The present invention is directed to an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services and/or recruitment-related services and, in particular, to an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services and/or recruitment-related services as they may relate to individuals, independent contractors, freelancers, employers and/or hiring entities, in a network environment.
Individuals, independent contractors, and/or freelancers, can expend great efforts and a great deal of time in job searching efforts. Individuals, independent contractors, and/or freelancers, typically place a great deal of importance on their job searching efforts, on efforts directed to securing employment, both permanently and/or temporarily as a temporary employee and/or xe2x80x9ccontractxe2x80x9d employee, and/or on efforts directed to obtaining and/or securing projects and/or assignments.
Employers and/or hiring entities require that they have a satisfactory workforce in order to meet the demands of doing business. In this regard, employers and/or hiring entities very often need to find and/or recruit new employees, replace former employees, find employees with new skills to meet their business needs, and/or obtain the services of temporary workers, independent contractors, and/or freelancers.
Growing businesses and markets have been created by the need for individuals, independent contractors, and/or freelancers to find and/or to secure jobs, employment, projects and/or assignments, and by the need of employers and/or hiring entities to recruit and hire new employees, independent contractors, and/or freelancers. These businesses and markets include employment agencies, recruiters, so-called xe2x80x9cheadhuntersxe2x80x9d, employment and/or career consultants, temporary employment agencies, personal agents, personal managers, and/or other intermediaries, who or which, respectively, bring the respective parties together and/or assist them in obtaining introductions, establishing a dialog between parties, reaching agreement on, and/or establishing an employment, an independent contractor, and/or a freelance relationship.
Job searching activities and recruitment activities typically require efforts in introducing parties to one another, pre-screening the parties prior to, and/or subsequent to, an introduction, acting as an information gathering entity for a party, exchanging information in order to determine if a relationship is appropriate and/or desirable, negotiating a deal, and/or consummating a deal between the respective parties. While individuals and/or employers and/or hiring entities can act on their own behalf during most of the process, one of the parties may typically enlist the efforts of an employment agency or agencies, a recruiter(s), a so-called xe2x80x9cheadhunter(s)xe2x80x9d, an employment and/or career consultant(s), a temporary employment agency or agencies, a personal agent(s), a personal manager(s), and/or another intermediary or intermediaries, sometimes at great expense.
The enlistment of employment agencies, recruiters, so-called xe2x80x9cheadhuntersxe2x80x9d, employment and/or career consultants, temporary employment agencies, personal agents, personal managers, and/or other intermediaries, can be costly and can lead to job search efforts and/or recruitment efforts which may be limited in breadth and/or scope by the personal and/or individual contacts, limitations and/or constraints associated with the employment agency, recruiter, so-called xe2x80x9cheadhunterxe2x80x9d, employment and/or career consultant, temporary employment agency, personal agent, personal manager, and/or other intermediary.
In this regard, job search efforts and/or recruitment efforts may be limited, thereby depriving an individual and/or an employer and/or hiring entity of being introduced to the best possible candidates. In some instances, an employer and/or hiring entity may forgo access to certain candidates simply because they cannot and/or refuse to enlist the efforts of a recruiter and/or other intermediary.
Job searching efforts and recruitment efforts may be limited by and/or be constrained by limited personal contacts, geographical constraints, monetary constraints, and/or time constraints. Oftentimes, individuals, employers and/or hiring entities, do not have the resources to conduct their own respective job searching efforts or recruitment efforts. The enlistment of employment agencies, recruiters, so-called xe2x80x9cheadhuntersxe2x80x9d, employment and/or career consultants, temporary employment agencies, personal agents, personal managers, and/or other intermediaries, may not be sufficient to overcome these limitations and/or constraints, particularly, if the respective employment agency or agencies, recruiter(s), so-called xe2x80x9cheadhunter(s)xe2x80x9d, employment and/or career consultant(s), temporary employment agency or agencies, personal agent(s), personal manager(s) and/or other intermediary or intermediaries, are working with similar limitations and/or constraints.
The job search process and/or the recruitment process can typically be rendered more difficult in instances when additional information may be requested by one or by both of the parties concerning a counterpart. This typically results in time delays and/or additional expense to the party having to comply with such a request.
Job searching efforts and/or recruitment efforts may further be rendered more difficult when the parties are not properly pre-screened, thereby resulting in wasted time and effort, and/or when the parties are not properly informed as to the needs and/or demands of a counterpart. The needs and/or demands can include job description, job needs, project description, assignment description, salary, compensation, and/or other related information. The failure to pre-screen the parties and/or to conduct a dialog and/or initiate interviews and/or discussions when the parties may be so far apart regarding their respective needs, requests and/or expectations, for example, those involving job duties and/or salary, can result in wasted time and effort.
Confidentiality is typically another concern in job searching activities and/or in recruitment activities. Individuals, employees, and/or hiring entities may have an interest in, and/or a desire for, maintaining confidentiality during at least some initial stages of any job search and/or recruitment effort. In some instances, once an initial interest is expressed, any confidentiality which may have existed may be lost for the remainder of the process. Sometimes, it may be desirable for an individual, an employer and/or hiring entity, to retain at least some level of confidentiality and/or anonymity further into the job search and/or recruitment process. In this manner, at least some confidentiality and/or anonymity can be preserved, especially if a deal between the parties is not ultimately reached.
Job searching activities and/or recruitment activities may be far too widespread and may be far too important to be limited by the above-described limitations and/or constraints. Individuals, employers and/or hiring entities would be better served by a system which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.
The apparatus and method of the present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art and provides an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services and/or recruitment-related services. The present invention utilizes the technologies and advances in information technology and in communication technology in order to provide these services in a network environment.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services and/or recruitment-related services, for the respective individuals, employees, independent contractors, freelancers, employers and/or hiring entities, described herein in a network environment. The present invention also provides a centralized apparatus, which can also serve as a clearinghouse, which provides job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, as well as any of the services and/or activities described herein.
The apparatus and method of the present invention can can be utilized by individuals, independent contractors, freelancers, and/or other entities, desirous of securing a job, a position, a project, an assignment, and/or an employment relationship, either permanent and/or temporary, with an employer and/or a hiring entity. The apparatus and method of the present invention can also be utilized by employers and/or by other hiring entities desirous of securing the services of an individual, an employee, an independent contractor, and/or freelancer, either permanently and/or temporarily.
The present invention can also be utilized by an employment agency, a recruiter, a so-called xe2x80x9cheadhunterxe2x80x9d, or other intermediary, in order to assist and/or to act on behalf of any of the individuals, employers and/or hiring entities described herein. The present invention can also be utilized in order to provide agency services for any of the herein described parties, i.e., individual, employees, independent contractors, freelancers, employers, hiring entities, recruiters, headhunters, etc.
The apparatus and method of the present invention can be utilized in a network environment in order to effectuate any of the services described herein on, or over, any communication network.
The apparatus can include a central processing computer or server computer, at least one or more individual computers and at least one or more employer computers. Each of the herein-described computers may communicate with any and all of the computers which are utilized in conjunction with the apparatus of the present invention. The present invention may be utilized in any communication network such as the Internet, the World Wide Web, a telecommunications network, and/or any other communication network described herein and/or otherwise.
Each of the central processing computer(s), the individual computers, and/or the employer computers can include any and/or all components, peripherals, hardware, and/or software, for facilitating the use thereof in a manner consistent with the present invention as described herein.
The central processing computer may also include, and/or be linked to, a database(s) and/or other storage and/or memory device(s) for storing any and/or all of the data and/or information described as being utilized, and/or which may be utilized, in conjunction with the present invention.
The present invention provides job search services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, while preserving confidentiality among and/or between the parties and/or between the parties and third parties, and may further provide for varying layers of confidentiality for the parties involved. The present invention can also provide enhanced information services for the parties utilizing same, including but not limited to, links, hyperlinks, and/or other pointing and/or linking devices for linking a user to additional and/or supplemental information concerning any of the individuals, employers, hiring entities, and/or other parties, involved in a dialog, negotiations and/or discussions.
The data and/or information utilized in conjunction with the present invention can also be utilized by the various individuals, employers, hiring entities, contractors, applicants, recruiters, headhunters, third party intermediaries, and/or the operator and/or the administrator of the apparatus, and can be uploaded to, downloaded from, and/or be stored and/or be resident on any of the central processing computer(s), the individual computer(s), and/or the employer computer(s).
The apparatus and method of the present invention can be utilized to perform various job-searching services, recruitment services and/or recruitment-related services and/or functions. The present invention may be utilized by an individual, a prospective employee, an independent contractor, a freelancer, either permanent or temporary, to find or to locate a job, a position, a project and/or an assignment, for which they may wish to apply. The present invention can also be utilized by an employer and/or hiring entity to recruit and/or to search for, an individual, a prospective employee, an independent contractor, and/or a freelancer, either permanent or temporary.
The present invention can also be utilized by a recruiter, a headhunter, and/or a third party intermediary, in order to assist an individual, a prospective employee, an independent contractor, and/or a freelancer, in searching for a job, a position, a project, and/or an assignment, and/or for assisting an employer and/or a hiring entity in searching for, and/or for recruiting an individual, a prospective employee, an independent contractor, and/or a freelancer, in order to fill a hiring and/or other need.
The present invention may also be utilized to notify an individual, a prospective employee, an independent contractor, and/or freelancer, of the existence and/or the availability of an opportunity for and/or related to a job, a position, a project and/or an assignment. The present invention may also be utilized to notify an employer and/or a hiring entity of the availability of an individual, a prospective employee, an independent contractor, and/or freelancer.
Any and/or all of the communications between the parties may be effected via electronic message transmission, e-mail, electronic forms submission, a telephone call, telephone messaging, facsimile messaging, pager and/or beeper messaging, physical mailing, and/or via any other appropriate method, means and/or mechanism.
Employers and/or other hiring entities can post data and/or list information regarding jobs, employment positions, temporary positions, assignments, freelance assignments, contracting assignments and/or jobs, as well as any other assignments, projects and/or efforts which require and/or which may require the services of an individual, an employee, an independent contractor, a freelancer, a temporary employee, etc, with the present invention.
Similarly, individuals, job applicants, prospective employees, independent contractors, temporary workers, and/or freelancers, etc., can also post and/or list data and/or information regarding themselves with the present invention.
The present invention can be utilized in order to allow employers and/or hiring entities to bid for individuals, employees, independent contractors, and/or freelancers. The present can also be utilized in order to allow individuals and/or their agents and/or managers to auction and/or offer their services to employers and/or to hiring entities.
The present invention can be utilized for managing work schedules, and/or for maintaining information regarding work schedules for an individual or entity, including, but not limited to any job applicant, temporary worker, independent contractor, and/or freelancer. An employer and/or hiring entity can obtain information regarding the work, temporary assignment, and/or project or assignment, schedules for any individual or entity utilizing the present invention. An employer and/or hiring entity may hire and/or reserve the time of and/or the services of, the individual and/or entity via the present invention.
The present invention can also provide an individual and/or an employer and/or hiring entity with data and/or information regarding the latest developments and/or current developments in the employment and/or recruiting fields, including, but not limited to, growth areas, demand information for certain jobs and/or professions, salary surveys, etc. In this manner, the present invention can provide information for allowing an individual, an employer and/or hiring entity to determine the state of the job market and/or to utilize this information in any appropriate manner so as to minimize the time, effort and/or expense of job searching efforts and/or recruitment efforts.
The present invention can also provide notification to any of the individuals, employers and/or hiring entities, when and/or if information is being and/or has been requested about he, she or it. The present invention can also provide the identity of the party requesting the information to the respective individual, employer and/or hiring entity.
The present invention can also provide for the blockage of any access, authorized and/or unauthorized, to any of the data and/or information utilized in conjunction with the present invention and/or concerning any individual, entity, employer, and/or hiring entity, utilizing the present invention. The present invention can also provide any data and/or information specifically, generically, generally, such as for a group, and/or statistically and/or in any other manner.
The present invention can also be utilized so as to prevent certain individuals and/or entities, employers and/or hiring entities, from accessing the data and/or information about any other individual, entity, employer, and/or hiring entity.
The operation of the present invention may be triggered by any type of pre-specified event and/or occurrence which may include a new individual listing, a new employer and/or hiring entity listing, a departure of an individual from an employer, the completion of a job, project and/or assignment, changes in an economic factor(s), changes in a market factor(s), an increase in an unemployment rate, the unemployment of an individual, a detected need for jobs having a certain skill(s), and/or any other event, situation, and/or any other occurrence which may be deemed to have some relationship and/or effect related to job searching efforts and/or recruitment efforts.
The apparatus and method of the present invention can also be utilized for performing and/or for facilitating the provision of recruitment services for schools, colleges, universities, and/or any organizations of any kind.
The apparatus of the present invention can also be programmed in order to be self-activating and/or activated automatically.
The apparatus of the present invention can also be programmed in order to generate and/or transmit any of the e-mails, electronic message transmissions, electronic notification transmissions, and/or any of the communications, described herein between any of the parties utilizing the present invention.
The present invention can be utilized in conjunction with intelligent agents, software agents and/or mobile agents, in order to provide for these respective agents to act for, or on behalf of, a respective party.
The present invention can also be utilized in order to generate electronic catalogs and/or electronic coupons for advertising and/or for publicizing the availability of individuals, independent contractors, and/or freelancers, for work, and/or for advertising and/or publicizing jobs, employment positions, projects and/or assignments, which employers and/or hiring entities are seeking to fill.
The present invention can also be utilized in order to monitor, record and/or keep track of, all offers and/or rejections involving any and all jobs, employment positions, projects and/or assignments, which occur in conjunction with and/or via use of the present invention. The information compiled can be provided to individuals, employers, and/or recruiters for use in any appropriate and/or suitable manner.
The present invention, can also store individual and/or employer data and/or information with various and/or varying levels of specificity and/or confidentiality.
The apparatus and method of the present invention can be utilized as an electronic and/or network-based recruiting apparatus and/or clearinghouse. The present invention can be utilized in order to reduce recruiting costs and so-called headhunter fees to employers as well as job search efforts and/or expenses to individuals. The present invention provides an apparatus and a method for eliminating intermediaries and/or unnecessary efforts and/or expense involved in job search and/or recruitment processes for any of the individuals, employers and/or hiring entities described herein.
The present invention can also be utilized in conjunction with the bartering and/or trading of services between parties, such as individuals, employers, and/or hiring entities.
The present invention also provides an apparatus and a method for providing enhanced confidentiality during the job-search, recruitment, and/or related interactions, negotiations and/or other dealings between the parties involved in same. The present invention can monitor and/or record any interaction between any of the parties which utilize the present invention.
The present invention can also be utilized in conjunction with job searches and/or recruiting efforts for any kind of job, profession, employment position, project, and/or assignment, and/or for any permanent, temporary, independent contractor, and/or freelance, job, employment position, project, and/or assignment.
The present invention can utilize electronic commerce technologies and security methods, techniques and technologies.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job search services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job search services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, in a network environment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job search services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, on and/or over the Internet, the World Wide Web, and/or any other communication network.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides links to various data and/or information which may be requested, required, and/or desired, by the respective parties involved in job searching activities and/or in recruitment activities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which utilizes databases which can be linked to external information sources.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which facilitates the posting of data and/or information by respective individuals and/or employers and/or hiring entities.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing-job searching services, recruitment services and/or recruitment-related services, which allows an individual to perform job searches.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services and/or recruitment-related services, which allows an employer and/or hiring entity to perform recruitment searches.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which notifies an individual of job and/or employment opportunities which may be of interest to the individual when same become available.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which notifies an employer and/or hiring entity of individuals, prospective employees, independent contractors, permanent workers, temporary workers, and/or freelancers, who or which may be of interest to the employer and/or hiring entity when these individuals and/or entities become available.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which utilizes data and/or information which is specific, generic, and/or general, to an individual, to an employer, and/or to hiring entity.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which facilitates providing notification to an employer and/or hiring entity when a recruitment-related opportunity arises.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which facilitates providing notification to an individual when an employment-related opportunity arises.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides for the securing and/or the reserving of services of an individual, an independent contractor, and/or a freelancer.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job-searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides notification of the availability of an individual, a prospective employee, a job applicant, an independent contractor, a temporary worker, and/or a freelancer, for a job, position, project, or assignment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job-searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides notification of the availability of a job, an employment position, a project, and/or an assignment, with an employer and/or hiring entity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method of the providing job-searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which utilizes electronic messages and/or e-mail messages which contain links to information and/or information sources which may be utilized in providing said information.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides for bidding and/or auctioning activities regarding said services.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides scheduling services and/or schedule management services for an individual, an independent contractor, a freelancer, an employer and/or hiring entity.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides information regarding developments related to the job-search and/or recruitment fields.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides notification to an individual, an independent contractor, a freelancer, and an employer and/or hiring entity, when data and/or information has been requested about them.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which can be utilized by an individual, an independent contractor, a freelancer, an employer and/or hiring entity, and/or a party acting on behalf of same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which prevents access to certain data and/or information by certain parties.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services and/or recruitment-related services, which can be programmed to be self-activating and/or be activated automatically.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services and/or recruitment-related services which generates electronic messages, e-mail messages, telephone calls, pager calls, pager messages, and/or other communication messages, automatically.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which utilizes intelligent agents, software agents, and/or mobile agents, for providing various services for, and/or for taking action on behalf of, a respective party.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides links and/or hyperlinks to information, products and/or services related thereto.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides automatic notification of, and/or announcements of, job openings, position openings, projects, and/or assignments, the availability of job applicants and/or the availability of goods and/or service providers, to respective parties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which monitors, records, and/or provides notification of, any communications which take place and/or which may transpire between respective parties.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides for the generation of and/or the distribution of electronic catalogs and/or electronic coupons related to job search activities and/or recruitment activities.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides notification of job-search-related and/or recruitment-related events and/or occurrences.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which monitors, records and/or keeps track of, job search and/or recruitment activities of, and for, any of the respective parties.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides for the storage and/or the utilization of data and/or information with various and/or varying levels of confidentiality and/or specificity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which is utilized in conjunction with the buying, selling, bartering and/or trading, of goods and/or services.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides enhanced confidentiality during the respective job search, recruitment, and/or related activities and/or interactions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which monitors and/or records communications, interactions, and/or dealings, between parties.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which provides statistical information pertaining to job searches, recruitment activities, and/or related activities.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which can be utilized in conjunction with independent job search efforts and/or independent recruitment efforts.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, which can administer a financial account for, and/or on behalf of a party, and which can effect a payment from one party to another, and/or receive a payment for, and/or on behalf of, a party.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for providing job searching services, recruitment services, and/or recruitment-related services, for schools, colleges, universities, and/or any organizations of any kind.